


Feliz Navidad

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de "Destiny". Ángel felicita la navidad a Buffy. Alguien escucha esa llamada y sigue esperando una señal. No sabe si contestará cuando aparezca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad

Título: Feliz Navidad  
Fandom: JossVerso  
Pairing: Spike / Angel implícito, Spike /Buffy implícito  
Después de "Destiny". Ángel felicita la navidad a Buffy. Alguien escucha esa llamada y sigue esperando una señal. No sabe si contestará cuando aparezca.

 

Se pasa el día entero sentado en ese agujero del mal que Ángel le ha concedido como despacho. Despacho, una mierda. Mide un metro y medio en un cálculo generoso. Imposible ver películas porno dentro porque como se empalme, ya no cabe. Aún así, le gusta. Es suyo. Está solo. Y Su Santidad está al otro lado de la pared, de manera que cuando se aburre demasiado, le bastan un par de pasos para cruzar su puerta y chincharle. 

No es el mejor pasatiempo del mundo pero a falta de una no-vida decente Spike se ha convertido en un profesional del aclamado deporte conocido como Jodamos a Ángel. 

Solían jugar a eso en los buenos tiempos, si mal no recuerda. Solo que entonces tenía un significado más literal. Y para ser sinceros, era más bien Ángel jugando a Jodamos a Spike, porque el Papa de los Vampiros prefiere tener un culo a su disposición antes que ponerlo, por supuesto. Si le follan con ganas se despeina, su Señoría. No se lo puede consentir. 

Ah, no. 

Pero a quién le importan los pequeños detalles de la convivencia vampírica doscientos años y una docena de redenciones interrumpidas después. 

A nadie.

Los detalles cambian, amigo. La historia sigue igual. 

Antes Ángel lo tenía todo y Spike lamía las migajas - y otras cosas que no son exactamente migajas en las que es mejor no pensar-. Ahora Ángel tiene el despacho grande y él una caja de zapatos diminuta junto al amo. Ángel espera que le llamen y Spike simplemente, espera. 

Todo sigue igual.

El amo y el discípulo. Spike desea, Ángel consigue.

Es navidad pero Santa Claus siempre es más generoso con Pelo Pincho que con él. Jodido gordo hortera de mierda.

Spike sigue esperando.

24 de diciembre. Con la diferencia horaria, lo normal es que llame por la mañana, cuando atardece en Londres. A Buffy no le gusta madrugar pero seguramente Dawn estará tan excitada por su primera navidad pudiendo hacer las compras en Oxford Street que la despertará con grititos histéricos a las ocho de la mañana.

Si tuviera a quién contarselo, no tendría demasiado reparo en reconocer que echa de menos esos grititos. Pero duda mucho que a alguien le importe escuchar sus lamentos. 

El timbre suena a media mañana.

Contiene el aliento esperando a que Ángel descuelgue.

Lo bueno de tener oído de Nosferatu es que no tiene que pegar la cara a la pared para escuchar. Le basta con quedarse totalmente quieto en su asiento y concentrarse en los ruidos que llegan del despacho grande. 

La única voz que oye es la de Ángel. La única que le importa está al otro lado del océano.

\- Hola, Buffy- dice. 

"Hola, Buffy". Se imagina cómo sonaría volver a decir su nombre, sentir en los labios la carnosa voluptuosidad de la be y la suave cadencia de las efes. Tenerla delante y decir "hola Buffy" y ver cómo ella entorna los ojos y se irrita y dice, "lárgate, Spike". 

La pared prácticamente desaparece. Le oye hablar con una claridad cristalina.

\- Sí, no- y hace una pausa. - Bueno, hay mucho trabajo que hacer pero nada que requiera los servicios de la cazadora. 

Un silencio. Spike solía llamarla "cazadora" como un insulto. Fred le ha contado que ahora hay otras, pero para él, Buffy siempre será exactamente eso. La cazadora.

Su cazadora, pero esa es otra historia y a nadie le interesa.

Escucha una risa. De Ángel. Nada escándaloso pero es una risa. Aleluya, Buffy ha conseguido una expresión facial del Vampiro de Hormigón. 

Qué bonito. 

\- Apuesto a que Giles no está tan seguro de eso- continúa Ángel, para luego preguntar - ¿Qué tal lo lleva Dawn? 

Joder.

No puede quedarse sin escuchar la maldita respuesta. Levanta su teléfono y conecta la línea uno con tanto sigilo como puede, esperando que Ángel esté distraído y no detecte su presencia silenciosa en la línea. 

\- ¿Dawn? Quejándose porque en Londres todo el mundo tiene más ropa que ella.

Dios. 

Ay Dios.

Escucharla es como caer al océano desde el Empire State. Le hace perder el equilibrio aunque esté sentado.

\- Echa de menos California - le oye decir - pero le encanta Londres y le va bien en la universidad. ¿Te lo imaginas? Una Summers en la universidad, quién lo iba a decir.

Él. Él, que cree en las mujeres Summers más que en si misom o en nada qeu haya visto antes. Él lo hubiera dicho.

\- Yo.

Ag. Ángel le está robando todas la frases. Y su forma de hablar desprende tanto amor condenado y romántico, que va a tener que redecorar su despacho con una vomitona. 

\- Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, Buffy. 

Es la verdad pero no soporta oírla en labios de Ángel. Quiere entrar en su despacho y lanzarle por la ventana para que arda. Quiere saber lo que Buffy va a contestar. Quiere hablar y decir, "sorpresa, he vuelto". 

No sabe lo que quiere. 

Quiere que Buffy sea feliz. Eso es lo que quiere. Y no lo va a conseguir si él no se aparta del medio. 

\- Lo sé, todavía no me acostumbro. 

Hablan un rato más. Parecen cómodos el uno con el otro y cada vez que hacen un chiste o comparten un silencio lleno de complicidad Spike siente que se le revuelven las tripas con la tempestad de sus emociones. 

Ella no le echa de menos. 

Es lo que se esperaba, claro, pero aún así. Duele. 

Las buenas noticias son que Dawn está bien y Willow está ayudando a Giles a reconstruir el nuevo consejo de guardianes en Londres. Y que Buffy se siente aliviada de sus responsabilidades y empieza a asumir que vivir no puede ser tan difícil como ella se imaginaba. 

\- Giles tiene muchísimo trabajo y Willow le ayuda pero insiste en que yo haría un buen trabajo como Guardián. Le he explicado que Buffy no es nombre de Guardián del Consejo pero insiste.

\- No sé qué decirte. Giles siempre tiene razón. 

Sip. Sobre todo cuando insiste en juntar voluntarios para el programa "matemos a Spike y aspiremos sus cenizas con la nueva vaporetto 5.0". 

\- Ángel, ¿me estás diciendo que debería ser guardián? 

\- ¿Yo? 

Se ríen. 

Ja. 

Ja y ja y puto ja. 

Las malas noticias son que cuando oye hablar a Buffy, Spike sigue sintiendo lo mismo de siempre. Un deseo brumoso de ser un poco mejor cada día. La sensación martilleante del deseo entre las piernas. Las ganas de verla sonreír y escuchar su voz de mando diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que hacer.

La lujuria, el deseo, las ganas de construir un mundo que esté a su altura, todo envuelto en un paquete para que el destino le dé una patada y lo tire a la basura.

Eso es su amor por Buffy. 

Nada puro y virginal, nada ideal y romántico como lo que tiene con Ángel. Cuando la oye hablar, la jodida vispera de la navidad, nada menos, no quiere estar sentado en sus despacho tranquilamente, dejando que ella haga su vida en paz. Lo que quiere es estar con ella en Londres adornando el árbol. Poner el espumillón y las estúpidas bolas en su sitio y luego arrastrarla debajo del abeto y calentarla con premura besándole todo el cuerpo para poder penetrarla cuanto antes y hacer que tiemblen los adornos. 

Que tiemble el espumillón, que tiemblen las bolas. Ho ho ho. Feliz navidad. 

No lo neceista fisiológicamente pero lo necesita desesperadamante. Así que se olvida de que está en la línea y suspira hondo. 

\- ¿Has oído algo? 

Mierda. Coño. Mierda.

Buffy está alerta. Spike siente que solo por un segundo ella lo sabe. Le presiente. 

Antes de que averigue si es eso lo que realmente quiere, Ángel da su explicación razonable y ella parece satisfecha.

\- ¿Una interferencia en la línea, quizá? 

Una interferencia en sus vidas, más bien. 

Cuando se despiden ella dice, "feliz navidad" y él dice "feliz navidad" y es una pena no tener un tenedor a mano para sacarse los ojos. 

Cuando Spike tuvo su oportunidad malgastada con Buffy, ella le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y se sentó sobre él sin esperar a los preliminares. Caliente como mantequilla deshecha, le folló sin descanso, más veces de las que podría recordar. Cabalgó durante toda una noche hasta secarle, contrayendo músculos internos, girando, moviéndose como todas las bailarinas del infierno. Haciéndole gemir. Cuando él no podía callarse, y ella le molestaban sus desvaríos sexuales, se sentaba exactamente sobre su cara, desnuda como una diosa, y le obligaba a utilizar la boca para propósitos más nobles diciendo, "no hables con la boca llena, Spike". 

Ángel no puede darle eso. Se pregunta cómo puede quererle o si le quiere precisamente porque es un amor que no pueden usar. Inmaculado en el recuerdo.

Qué más da. No es asunto suyo. Nunca ha sido asunto suyo.

La despedida se alarga. Parece que no quieren colgar.

\- Cuídate. 

\- Y tú. 

\- Si te soy sincera, odio la navidad. 

Eso es inesperado y se nota que Ángel no sabe qué decir. 

\- Todo el mundo odia la navidad, ¿por qué te crees que beben tanto?

Spike permanece a la escucha. Mientras piensa, "dile algo que la haga sentir mejor, gilipollas". 

Inútil. 

\- Supongo- suspira Buffy. - Al menos Xander estará aquí. 

El que faltaba para el duro. 

\- ¿Xander? - pregunta Ángel.

\- Cogió un billete a última hora después de que Dawn y Willow le amenazaran de muerte si no veía. No queríamos que estuviera solo, después de lo de Anya.

Por un segundo siente simpatía por el baboso y tuerto Harris. Bastante tiene el pobre con ser un mariposón en fase de negación profunda, la verdad.

Entonces va Ángel y dice una de esas frases que ha aprendido el Manual del Buen Vampiro y cualquier simpatía desaparece de Spike como agua disuelta en ácido. 

\- Todos habéis sufrido pérdidas, Buffy, pero espero que seáis conscientes de lo que habéis conseguido. 

Qué bonito. Seguro que eso la consuela mucho. ¿Se puede ser más tonto? 

\- Sí- dice con un hilillo de voz compungido. 

Genial, ya la hecho llorar. Tiene que colgar el teléfono o va a acabar gritando como Ángel se merece que alguien le grite. 

\- Pero no lo conseguimos nosotros, en realidad, Ángel. 

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta. ¿Está hablando de él? ¿Acordándose de él? ¿De ellos? 

¿Debería hablar? ¿Decir algo? 

Buffy parece a punto de echarse a llorar sin freno. Hay un temblor en su voz y se aclara la garganta para poder acabar la conversación. 

\- Oye, tengo que dejarte, Dawn quiere que le lleve a comprar no sé qué antes de ir a Heathrow y todavía hay que rellenar el pavo o lo que sea. 

\- Claro. 

Si no cuelgan pronto va a decir algo. Le bullen las palabras en el estómago. No puede resistir tenerla tan cerca y no poder decir nada. No tiene fuerza para hacer lo correcto. 

Va a decir algo. 

En cualquier momento.

\- Te llamaré en Año Nuevo.

Está paralizado.

Se oye su respiración desde Londres. 

Que cuelgue, por dios, que cuelgue ya o se ve a sí mismo gimiendo "te quiero" un millón de veces mientras Buffy le recite el lastimoso discurso de abandono número un millón titulado, "lo nuestro no puede ser, Spike".

Le queda un segundo para colgar, puede notarlo, cuando Ángel lo suelta. 

\- Spike también odiaba la Navidad. 

No puede creer lo que está oyendo. Lo que Ángel está diciendo. No puede creerlo. 

¿Quién coño se cree que es? ¿Quién...? 

Buffy le interrumpe. 

\- ¿En serio? 

Suena esperanzada. 

¿Qué está pasando? 

\- Demasiada felicidad, le ponía nervioso. Tampoco entendía por qué había que envolver los regalos y posponer el momento de usarlos de una maldita vez. 

Y algo en su manera de decir "maldita vez" le hace sospechar que le está IMITANDO, recuperando algo de su acento con bastante poca fortuna. 

¿Buffy se está riendo? ¿Pero qué coño está pasando?

Hay un silencio. Parece lleno de sonrisas melancólicas de navidad. 

\- Gracias, Ángel. 

\- De nada. 

Ella suspira hondo. Y cuelga. 

¿Eh? Es tan extraño. Ángel contando anecdotas -inventadas hasta donde Spike recuerda-. Sobre él, nada menos. Y Buffy aparentemente FELIZ por escucharlas. Como si le consolara compartir algo sobre él. 

¿Eh? 

La estupefacción le deja petrificado, incapaz de hacer un movimiento o colgar el auricular. La voz de trombón desafinado de Ángel le despierta de su quietud.

\- Spike, cuelga el condenado teléfono y haz algo para ganarte ese despacho o mandaré a Harmony a hacerte compañía.

Cuelga como si el teléfono emanara la luz del sol. 

En Londres Dawn baja las escaleras hacia la calle y Xander espera en el aeropuerto y Willow no puede estarse quieta mientras llegan a la terminal y Buffy carga con las compras y Giles protesta porque reorganizar el Consejo es una tarea poco gratificante. 

Y Spike sigue esperando. Todavía no sabe qué. 

Joder, ahora lo que faltaba es que Ángel adquiera complejo de Papá Noel. Se lo imagina con un enorme gorro y traje rojo con espumillón. Gritando "ho ho ho" y agitando una campana.

Coge el teléfono de nuevo. 

\- Oye, gordinflona. 

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Spike? 

No puede evitar una sonrisa maligna. 

\- Desearte feliz navidad, ¿qué va a ser?

\- Vete a la mierda, Spike. 

Juraría que no está exactamente enfadado pero lo finge con maestría.

\- Ya estamos de mierda hasta el culo, imbecil. 

Deja el teléfono y mira por su minúscula ventana imaginando Londres al otro lado del océano. Dos cosas que ama y ha perdido. Su hogar y su cazadora. 

"Feliz Navidad, Buffy" murmura. 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
